Taken
by sez101
Summary: Sam and Cass are kidnapped


"Hurry up Sam" Cassie complained, waiting for Sam to finish in the computer store, Sam reluctantly put down the computer chip running to catch up with her, Cassie was a good way ahead wearing a black top and jeans so she blended in with crowds, Sam was more brightly dressed in jeans and a red top,

"Hey wait up, some of aren't as young as we use to be" Sam ran behind carrying lots of shopping bags,

"I know" Cassie replied cheekily, Sam shot her a glare,

"You know I think we are done, how about going back to mine ordering pizza and watching a video," Sam suggested looking at all the bags wondering if Janet had this problem,

"Fine, only if it has Tom Cruise" Cassie relented,

"I prefer George Clooney the grey looks so much more distinguished" Sam gave a dreamy smile while Cassie snorted,

They carried on the debate as they walked from the door of the mall to the car park where Sam's blue Volvo was parked in the far corner under the shade of some trees that grew sheltering it slightly from the sun, as they walked near it they failed to notice a white van parked 2 spaces down. They reached the car; Sam opened the boot and started loading the shopping bags inside,

The door flew open 4 men dressed in black sweats jumped out casually walking over, Sam realised their intent first her training kicking in, she dropped the rest of the shopping and moving into a fighting stance, blocking them from getting to Cassie who was backing away,

"Cassie run" she yelled fighting off the taller 2 both with blonde hair and surprisingly similar features Sam immediately summarised they must be twins, the 3rd a shorter slightly fatter man with brown hair, coming to help them, the 4th medium build with jet black hair had taken off after Cassie. Sam tried to fight them holding them off for at least a minute until one of them got the better of her all she felt a hard blow from behind hitting her on the back of the head falling unconscious on the floor, 2 of the men hauled her limp body into the van, Cassie still struggling against the 4th was roughly pushed in after the door slammed shut, leaving the shopping and Sam's car behind.

Inside the van Cassie huddled in the corner holding Sam's unconscious form in the corner in the small hope that if she closed her eyes it would solve their difficulties, as she silently begged her to wake up.

Eventually the van stopped the door opened this time they were all armed, Cassie put her arms up, the twins reached in hauling Sam out, Cassie followed behind escorted by the others, as they marched them though a empty warehouse into a smaller room, they left Sam in the corner one of them kicking her in the ribs to make sure she was still unconscious, with no response they were fully satisfied she wasn't faking the unconscious state, they left a jug of water and some MRE's before locking the door leaving them alone.

Cassie crawled to the corner, checking Sam's pulse, she found it and sat back relived, next she checked her pockets, her faithful cell was in her cargo pocket she dialled her mum's extension at the SGC praying for her to answer,

Deep in Cheyenne Mountain Janet sighed, the phone just what she needed, just as the door knocked, she went for the phone signalling for whoever was at the door to come in, Jack O'Neill opened the door, clutching his eye, she signalled for him to wait a moment

"Janet Frasier" the polite answer came,

"Mom" Cassie began crying at her mum's voice,

Janet signalled for O'Neill to come over sensing something wasn't quite right

"Hey Cass I thought you were shopping with Sam"

"I was mom but we were leaving and a van came and 4 men grabbed us, Sam's hurt" Cassie told her

Janet's voice changed to a more serious tone as she assessed the situation, she waved to O'Neill writing on her pad for him to trace her cell

"Do you know where you are?"

"In some kinda factory we weren't in the van that long" Cassie reassured her,

Jack was on a nearby phone talking to someone his eye long forgotten

"What about Sam, has she got a pulse?"

She ignored Jack's concerned look

"Yes" Cassie quickly doubled checked it

"Ok is she bleeding anywhere feeling her head and check her clothes look for any darkening"

Cassie carefully felt, Sam's head pulling her sticky red fingers out, seeing they were covered in blood she rolled Sam over to get a closer look

"Her head, she must have banged it, and"

"Ok Cass, can you put pressure on it, Colonel O'Neill is tracking your cell we will be there as soon as we can"

Footsteps echoed down the corridor

"Mum they are coming"

Janet felt her heart catch

"Cassie keep your phone on but hidden" Janet advised, before adding

"Remember I love you"

"Love you too mum"

Cassie stuffed it back into her pocket just as the door opened, 3 guards came in one roughly grabbed her arm, another used a needle to withdraw blood, then they did the same with Sam, who groaned as the needle went in. They then left without saying a word, slamming the door behind them, Cassie clutched her arm that was still bleeding and crawled over to Sam again,

"Sam, come on wake up please" she begged allowing the tears to fall freely

"Cass," Came a groggy response before a wave of coughing overcame her, Cassie helped her to sit up,

"So where are we?" Sam asked looking around and not recognising anything

"Some factory somewhere, but I used my phone there is help on the way"

"Good"

It seemed to satisfy her for now as she lay back down grasping her ribs, seeing Cassie's red eyes she signalled for her to come over and sit against her, each taking comfort in each other's presence that was until the door opened again, the same 3 men came in again

"Come with us now" 1 ordered all pointing guns at them; Sam took the lead slowly standing up ignoring the pain,

"Come on Cass looks like we are moving" Sam said pulling her to her feet

"Turn around hands behind your back" the same man told them again, Sam gave a subtle nod for Cass to follow there orders doing so herself, they roughly grabbed her arms snapping on handcuffs.

They were then blindfolded and forced to walk for what seemed like an age until they reached a small room, there blindfolds were removed

"You sit there" they pushed Sam onto a chair before tying her up with more rope and gagging her, Cassie was forcibly led across the room, her handcuffs were undone

The leader man who had so far done all the talking took out a gun, and shot Sam in the shoulder she cried out in pain, Cassie screamed with shock and horror, the 2 other guards helped her back preventing her from helping.

"Here" one of the guards opened a brown wooden box and brought out a Gould hand device and gave it to Cassie,

"What is this?" she asked slipping it instinctively onto her hand

"This is a healing device concentrate point it at your friend and she will get better if not she will die"

Cassie looked at Sam, who shook her head trying to get her not too,

"Sorry Sam I can't let you die" Cassie told her focusing on healing her, the device glowed a beam of energy shot out before failing seconds later, Cassie slumping to the floor being caught by one of the twins, Sam screamed through the gag, her words vaguely sounding familiar the tone was very angry,

"Leave them, let the girl rest" he ordered leaving the room, the others helped dragged Cassie onto a small couch before following him out; Sam sat watching Cassie checking for basic signs of life like breathing relieved when she saw the small girls chest rise and fall.

The door opened again Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Janet ran in, Daniel immediately went to Sam untying her and removing the gag, Janet went and made sure Cassie was ok, finding her unconscious she monitored her pulse and breathing,

"Sam what happened?" Janet asked

"Its exhaustion from trying to use the Gould healing device" Sam told them grimacing as a jolt of pain shot from her shoulder, Janet noticed and came over noticing it, and realising Cassie was in no serious danger

"Sam what is wrong, Cassie said you hit your head" Janet quickly checked pupils both were reactive, then noticing the blood seeping through her shirt ripped it off exposing her vest top underneath and the gun shot wound

"Geeze Carter what happened" Jack asked

"I got shot" she replied

"Sir we need to get them back to the SGC a sap" Janet interrupted

"Teal'c can you carry Carter, I can carry Cassie" Jack ordered, as they went outside pass the zatted guards to the awaiting ambulance

Back at the SGC the male members of SG1 paced the corridors, waiting for Janet, it was 3 hours before she emerged

"Doc how are they?" Jack asked

"Cassie's body is drained we have her on a drip trying to restore her electrolytes she is sleeping, Sam has been shot in hr shoulder, we operated and removed the bullet, she has a gash on the back of her head which required stitches her ribs are bruised not broken, she will be fine, they both will" she told them relieved

"Can we see them?"

"At the moment they are both asleep, but you can sit with them. Quietly" she told them emphasising the quietly,

They snuck in taking positions around the 2 beds standing guard, Cassie stirred first, Daniel went to get Janet

"Hey Cass" Jack said softly

"Where's Sam" Cassie tried to sit up Jack prevented her

"Sam is in the next bed she will be fine" Jack reassured her, this seemed to satisfy Cassie as she slumped back into bed, Janet ran in, the guys seeing that they needed a moment made their excuses and left, Janet gave her a huge hug, Cassie began sobbing, Janet rocked her gently

"I couldn't help her mom I tried but I couldn't help her, they shot her I though she was gonna die" Cassie sobbed

"Not your fault" a voice rasped from behind the curtain, Janet pulled it back

"Sam you're awake" Cassie shouted while Janet checked her out, using the penlight to check pupil reactions,

"Cassie don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault, you should have never been put in that situation" Sam told her sincerely, Janet caught the use of wording

"Neither of you should been in that situation, and neither of you are to blame, understood" she told them firmly

"But mom I should of healed Sam"

"I should have been able to fight them off before they grabbed us" Sam shook her head in self incrimination

"How many guys was their Sam" Janet asked

"4"

"4 highly trained individuals against you, nobody blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself and Cassie even the Gould find it difficult to manage, Sam struggles and she has more Naquidia in her blood than you, did you shoot Sam?"

"No"

"Did you whack her on the back of the head?"

"No"

"Did you kick her in the ribs?"

"No"

"Did you phone for help thus enabling you to escape?"

"I guess"

"Then why are you beating yourselves up, you both are going to be fine, we got the guys who did it General Hammond is making sure we get everyone, I believe Teal'c is helping and the Tok'ra are going to lend us the Zartex machine"

Sam and Cassie both gave smiles feeling a bit better,

"Now both of you sleep!" Janet ordered tucking in Cassie and Sam

THE END

Please review


End file.
